Café con Miel
by PaoPao-Fair
Summary: Cloud es atacado por un ¿animal salvaje? Ahora tendrá que permancer en el hospital por un largo tiempo. Al menos cuenta con la compañía de su amiga. Habla de como Cloud progresa en su relación con Tifa SUTILMENTE. cloXti. Éste es mi primer fic.
1. Cuando Todo lo Extraño Comenzó

¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que éste es mi primer fic, así que disculpen que sea tan corto éste capítulo. Pues, la verdad es que llevo muchísimo tiempo con ésta idea en la cabeza. Tampoco sé por qué rayos le puse ese nombre, pero bueno, pronto se me ocurrirá una idea de incorporar algo para que el nombre tenga algún sentido xD Porfavor, opinen algo y hagan sugerencias, que se los agradeceré mucho =)

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente FFVII no me pertenece, le pertenece a la empresa Square Enix.

* * *

**Café con Miel**

**1.- Cuando Todo Lo Extraño Comenzó**

Se despertó temprano esa mañana… bueno, siempre se levantaba muy temprano para comenzar con los quehaceres que debía llevar a cabo para antes de abrir el bar, pero esta vez fue mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Estiró su cuerpo en un largo bostezo, desperezándose, para luego ponerse de pie, dirigirse hacia la ventana y abrir las cortinas.

_Nublado._

Parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundida, porque el día anterior había estado hermoso, sin ninguna nube a la vista. Se volteó, restándole importancia al asunto. Era mejor así, porque tendría menos trabajo con el bar.

_Bueno, ya qué._

Entonces recordó que Cloud tenía una pila de entregas para hacer ese día. Se dirigió a su cuarto, apresurada, temiendo ya se hubiera marchado.

_Nada._

Claro, siempre, desde que tenía memoria, el joven se levantaba muy temprano. En muy raras ocasiones se lo encontraba saliendo de casa con la caja negra forrada en cuero, que aseguraba a Fenrir mediante un sistema de potente magnetismo, en la cual guardaba las entregas que debía hacer.

Volvió a su cuarto para tomar su ropa y una toalla, para después irse a tomar una ducha al baño. Una vez ahí se quitó el pijama, se introdujo en la ducha y abrió la llave. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación al sentir el agua fría caer sobre su piel.

_Maldición._

No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que iba a ducharse, abría por equivocación la llave de agua fría en lugar de la de agua caliente. Lo odiaba, odiaba bañarse con agua fría, a diferencia de su amigo de ojos azules, ella siempre se bañaba con agua caliente, incluso en las tardes más calurosas de verano. Odiaba esa mala costumbre, que sabía que probablemente no se le quitaría nunca, hasta el día de su muerte.

Con agilidad reguló el agua a una temperatura que ella consideraba muy agradable.

* * *

Iba inclinado hacia delante sobre su moto, mientras pasaba por un terreno muy árido, en donde no había casi ninguna planta. Y vio aquel lugar que le traía aquellos recuerdos sobre su viejo amigo, se detuvo y miró hacia arriba del acantilado. La espada, muy vieja y oxidada, pero allí seguía, enorme e imponente como cuando la llevaba en su espalda durante su viaje para encontrar a Sephiroth.

En eso, una gota de agua cayó sobre su cara. Miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba cubierto por unas enormes nubes negras de tormenta. Se la limpió con el brazo descubierto y regresó a su moto. Debería apresurarse si quería llegar a entregar al menos un pedido más antes de que la lluvia lo alcanzase.

Se volvió a poner las gafas que siempre llevaba consigo en sus viajes con Fenrir, y, silenciosamente, emprendió nuevamente la marcha, no sin antes asegurarse del estado de los paquetes.

* * *

–Tifa – La sorprendió una voz suave e infantil. Se volteó, encontrándose con un Denzel semi dormido y en pijama.

–Oh, buenos días, Denzel ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? – Dirigiéndose a el con dulzura.

–Bien, oye ¿dónde está Cloud? – Por lo visto, el pequeño nunca dejaba de pensar en su héroe, no le molestaba, pero la ofendió un poco el hecho de que no le prestara atención a ella, que sólo deseaba cuidarlo y ser amable con él.

–Pues, Cloud fue a hacer las entregas diarias – Le contestó, todavía con una sonrisa – ¿Acaso me preguntarás eso todas las mañanas? – Preguntó, divertida.

–Ah, no, lo siento… – No podía creerlo, ¡él se había avergonzado!Esta vez no pudo contener la risa. Denzel creyó que se burlaba de él y sus mejillas tomaron un adorable color rosa claro. Entonces se esforzó por dejar de reír y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

–Lo siento, Denzel, no te preocupes, está muy bien que te preocupes por Cloud… todos nos preocupamos por él, en realidad. – Se puso de pié y le sonrió de nuevo – ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Marlene? Enseguida preparo el desayuno, vayan a cepillarse los dientes.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Como había supuesto antes, no llegaron muchos clientes, pues estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, así que no hubo mucho trabajo ese día. El único problema fue un hombre de unos 50 años, al que tuvo que echar porque estaba completamente ebrio, cantaba una canción que hablaba sobre un hombre al que se le había muerto su perro y su esposa, que luego se enlistó para la marina, su barco se hundió y murió ahogado por las bravas aguas del Océano Índico...

Llegó la noche, y con ella, la hora de cerrar el bar. Entonces recordó que Cloud aún no llegaba, pero como sabía que él siempre era así de ''trabajólico'' (N/A: Ya sé que esa palabra no existe xD), fue a acostar a los niños y bajó de nuevo al bar, para esperar un rato a Cloud… un rato que se convirtió en tres horas. Eran las 02:00, por lo que se resignó y se fue a dormir.

Un sonido fuerte la despertó de un sueño que ya no recordaba, lo único que recordaba de él era que le había gustado mucho, pues le fue indiferente que fueran las 05:00. Se levantó y fue a atender el teléfono. Primero iba a decir lo que siempre decía sobre los Repartos Strife, pero luego decidió que si la habían despertado a esa hora no tenía por que ser tan amable.

–¿Si?

–¿Hola? – Habló una seria voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¿Hablo con Tifa Lockhart?

–Soy yo, ¿qué sucede? – Consultó la morena

–Estoy llamando desde el hospital de Junon.

_Ay, Dios._

–¿Qué sucedió? – Estaba preocupada, ''Es Cloud, es Cloud, seguro que se trata de Cloud''

–Verá, resulta que el señor Cloud Strife se encuentra internado aquí, fue atacado por animales salvajes, y está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Acaba de salir de un estado de coma, por lo que se le recomienda que lo visite sólo dentro de 5 días...

* * *

Pues, sí, la historia comienza con un Cloud en el hospital xD. Insisto, éste es mi primer fic, así que porfavor dejen comentarios y/o sugerencias ¡Se los ruegoo! ;__; Trataré de actualizar pronto.

**AVISO:** Me encantan los fic largos =D


	2. ¿Qué Debería Hacer?

¡Hooola! Discúlpen el retraso (¿O no me retrasé?), pero mi país está muy complicado (¡Fuerza, Chile, que vamos a salir adelante!), además dicen que entre hoy y el domingo va a haber una replica más o menos fuerte =S. Tengo algo de miedo ahora que estoy escribiendo esto, pues es probable que haya otro terremoto en cualquier momento, y estoy sola en casa T.T~

Sobre lo del atacante de Cloud, sí... ya respondí esto mismo un par de veces, pero para dejarlo claro lo pondré aquí. La verdad es que cuando escribí el summary pensé que notarían los signos de interrogación, ya saben: ''Cloud es atacado por un ¿animal salvaje?'' Bueno, ya dije demasiado (Aunque creo que igual fue poco xD)

**Disclaimer:** FFVII no me pertenece, le pertenece a Square Enix (Quién, por cierto, debería sacarle más provecho al juegazo que tienen)

* * *

**Café con Miel**

**2.- ¿Qué Debería Hacer?**

–Verá, resulta que el señor Cloud Strife se encuentra internado aquí, fue atacado por animales salvajes, y está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Acaba de salir de un estado de coma, por lo que se le recomienda que lo visite sólo dentro de 5 días – Hizo una pausa, como esperando a que Tifa dijera algo…

_No._

Eso era imposible, no podía ser verdad, era imposible creerlo… y tampoco lo quería creer. ¿Cloud en el hospital? ¡¿EN COMA?! Eso era demasiado para ella, demasiado por un día; era como estar atrapada en una horrible pesadilla, de la cual no podía despertar. ¿Animales salvajes? Tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala y estúpida broma. ¡Si él era la persona más fuerte que había conocido en su vida!

–Señorita, ¿está ahí? – Nada – Señorita, ¡señorita!

–Ah, sí, sí.

_No._

¿Qué era lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo? No tenía idea, pues ya no la podía escuchar, era como si su voz viniese desde un sitio muy lejano, sus palabras no la alcanzaban, y antes de llegar a ella se disolvían como burbujas de jabón. ''Cloud''

–Muchas gracias por informarme, hasta luego. – Y colgó, sin darle a la mujer tiempo para llegar a decir algo.

Se agachó y se rodeó con sus propios brazos, como tratando de devolverle a su cuerpo el calor que había perdido cuando recibió esa llamada. ¿Juno? Cielos, eso quedaba muy lejos. Cloud, su amigo de la infancia… no, de toda la vida, acababa de salir de un estado de coma… ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Eso significaba que todo este tiempo había estado haciendo mal su trabajo, tratando de protegerlo de las peleas, tratando de cuidarlo. Un momento, ¿cuidarlo?

_¡No!_

Eso no podía ser lo que ella hacía, definitivamente ella nunca había logrado cuidarlo, por mucho que se lo propusiera. Por Dios, Cloud era lo que ella más valoraba, lo único que tenía, porque el formó parte de su familia desde que él la encontró malherida por Sephiroth en el reactor de Nibelheim… bueno, él… y los niños. ¡Los niños! ¡¿Cómo iba a explicarles lo que pasaba con Cloud?! Una gotita cayó sobre su brazo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

* * *

Con dificultad abrió sus ojos, para ver unas sombras que luego se transformaron en una silueta femenina con un largo cabello de un color castaño tan, tan oscuro, que podría confundirse con el negro.

–Ti… Tifa – Se notaba que le estaba costando trabajo hablar – ¿Tifa?

–Oh, pobrecito, todavía sigue delirando…

–¿Eh?

–No te preocupes, hijo, no te molestes en hablar.

¿Hijo? Bueno, esa no podía ser Tifa. Cuando su vista se normalizó se encontró que la mujer que había confundido con su amiga no era ni más ni menos que una enfermera un poco rellena (bueno, bastante rellena), de unos cuarenta y cinco años, pelo corto y ¿rubia? Pero si estaba seguro que había sido Tifa, y esa enfermera no era para nada parecida a ella. La mujer tenía razón, estaba delirando. Un inmenso dolor le vino a la cabeza, tan fuerte, que no pudo reprimir un quejido.

–¿Te duele mucho? Bueno, era de esperar, en el estado que ese hombre te encontró…

–¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y quién es ''ese hombre''?

Ah, pues no lo sé, joven. Pero lo que sé es que te encuentras en el Hospital de Junon – Esto último lo dijo, al parecer, muy orgullosa.

–¿Hospital de… Junon? – La mujer asintió, alegre de trabajar allí. – Pero, ¿por qué?

–Porque... ¿no lo recuerdas? fuiste atacado por… ¡Oh! ¡Si se enteran de que estaba conversando con un paciente tan grave me despedirán! – Y, acto seguido, le inyectó una jeringa de un líquido transparente, le colocó en la cara una máscara de oxígeno, y se marchó.

Se quiso levantar, pero en ese momento le vino un adormecimiento increíble como con música de fondo, y recordó aquella vez en que se había embriagado con Barret y Tifa, con un licor que le habían obsequiado al primero… y sonrió. Todo se puso borroso y los objetos flotaban, como si alguien los hubiese arrojado al mar. Después definiría ese momento como uno de los más horrendos de su vida.

* * *

–Tifa, ¿por qué Cloud aún no ha vuelto? – Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían ante la pregunta de Marlene, recordando la llamada telefónica.

–Tifa, ¿estás bien? – Denzel no la estaba ayudando mucho, que digamos.

–¿Qué te pasa?

_Por favor, ahora no._

Estuvo unos segundos obligándose a contener las lágrimas, luego pensó bien cómo iba a decirlo, para no preocuparlos, mientras los niños la miraban, estupefactos, sin tocar si quiera sus platos de comida.

–Cloud está en Junon – dijo, finalmente, conciente en que debería omitir alguna información, para no decirles que Cloud estaba hospitalizado, sin tener que mentirles.

–¿En Junon? ¿La ciudad puerto? – Cloud le enseñaba a Denzel sobre las ciudades de sus recorridos.

–¿Y por qué? – Marlene, muy astuta, siempre deseando saber aún más. Según Tifa, la pequeña poseía un ''sexto sentido'' que le indicaba cuando había algo que se le estaba ocultando.

–Pues… él… él andaba haciendo los repartos, ¿recuerdan? – No logró sonar muy convincente, según ella misma, pero, para sorpresa de la morena, los pequeños no preguntaron nada más.

Y así acabó la hora del almuerzo, por lo tanto debería volver al bar para continuar con el trabajo. Pero ese día fue muy distinto al anterior, aunque ella, por supuesto, no lo sabría. Resulta que apareció un cliente muy extraño… tenía una corta melena de un color plateado tan claro que a simple vista parecía blanco. Se notaba muy joven, de unos veinte años, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta gruesa de mangas largas de un violeta muy oscuro, sobre la cual llevaba una delgada playera sin mangas negra, igual que sus pantalones y zapatos. Su rostro se le hacía muy familiar, pero estaba segurísima de no haber visto nunca al extraño joven. En la espalda llevaba lo que parecía ser una espada más o menos corta, de unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros. Sospechosamente, no ordenó nada, no bebió ni comió nada, sólo se sentó por una media hora en la barra, luego se marchó, sin decir nada.

* * *

Otra vez era de noche en el Séptimo Cielo. El bar había cerrado hace doce minutos, y los niños ya estaban dormidos en sus camas, lo que significaba que ya era hora. Se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó asiento en su cama, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaleco, y se dispuso a hacer una llamada. Había pensado todo el día cómo haría para ir a ver a su amigo a Junon, pero, pensando y pensando, llegó a su mente la brillante idea.

–¿Bueno? – Dijo una voz masculina muy áspera y seca.

–Hola, Barret, adivina quién.

–¡Tifa! ¡Pero si hace tanto tiempo que no llamas! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi Marlene? Oh, tengo tantas ganas de verla – Alegre como siempre, Barret no se detuvo para escuchar las respuestas a sus preguntas – ¿Y Denzel? Tan callado como siempre, supongo. ¡Ese chico necesita aprender a ser más sociable! ¿Cuándo dejarás a esos pequeñuelos venir a visitarme? Oh, es cierto, ¿cómo está el pelo pincho? Seguro que está fuera de casa, ese tipo es un idiota, ¡en serio! debería darse un poco de tiempo para si mismo. – Al fin, recordó que Tifa seguía al otro lado de la línea, esperando – Rayos, lo siento, ¿aún estás ahí, verdad?

–Si, sigo aquí, aunque estoy algo mareada. – Bromeó, risueña – Pues, estoy bien; Marlene está excelente; la verdad es que Denzel está algo más comunicativo, y te aseguro que pronto los verás.

–¡Pero si recordaste el orden de las preguntas! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – De verdad estaba muy sorprendido.

–Francamente, no tengo idea – Rió de nuevo

–Todavía no me contestas la última pregunta, ¿y Cloud?

–¿Cloud? Pues… pues Cloud está… está… – Suspiró, con un molesto nudo que acababa de volver a formarse en su garganta – Para eso justamente te llamaba, Barret… – Pero la interrumpió

–¡¿Qué?! ¿qué hizo el pelo pincho esta vez? No me digas que de volvió a marchar… ¡Ese idiota! – Otra vez, no la dejaba hablar, pero estaba bien, se preocupaba por ella. ¿Tanto se le notaba lo triste que estaba la última vez que Cloud se marchó?

–Ah, bueno, algo así. La verdad es que está… – No le estaba resultando para nada fácil – Cloud… ¡Cloud está hospitalizado en Junon y ayer salió del coma! – No podía más, necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera, así que dejó de contener toda la tristeza que había estado aguantando cuando estaba frente a los chicos.

–Oh, oh, tranquila, Tifa. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a los niños mañana? – Al parecer, había comprendido a la perfección el plan de la morena.

–Si… si, Barret. Muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo – ¿Pero por qué estaba tan sentimental ese día?

–No te preocupes, Tifa, para eso estamos los amigos. No olvides avisarle a los muchachos, ¿De acuerdo? – A veces Barret podía ser muy comprensivo con ella – Eso es, todo va a estar bien, tranquila, nos vemos mañana.

–Adiós.

* * *

–Denzel, Denzel. Marlene, por favor despierta, Marlene. – Bueno, en el fondo los entendía, eran las 05:00 AM y ellos todavía eran unos bebés (al menos ante sus ojos así eran)

–Ah… ¿Qué pasa, Tifa? – Preguntó Marlene, ya despierta.

–Pues, hoy se van de vacaciones – Les dijo, intentando sonreír.

–¿De vacaciones? ¡Eso es genial! – Denzel estaba muy emocionado.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Pues, Barret los vendrá a buscar, tiene planeado pasar algún tiempo con ustedes.

–¿Eso significa que tú no vienes? – La pequeña había pasado tanto tiempo con ella, que le costaba separarse de ella.

–Ah, pero no te preocupes, lo pasarán de maravilla, tu padre es muy divertido.

–Está bien. – ''Eso fue fácil''.

–¿Y Cloud? –Estaba segura que volverían a preguntar por él.

–Cloud sigue en Junon… él… él – No quería mentirles – Él tuvo un problema con Fenrir, así que estará algún tiempo allí. Yo iré para allá a ayudarlo.

_Rayos._

Se sentía muy culpable, odiaba mentirles a esos chicos, tenían unas caritas angelicales, que la hacían sentirse especialmente mal cuando les ocultaba algo. Bañó a los niños, los vistió, peinó y les estaban desayunando, cuando sintieron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

–¡A ver, cuándo abren esta puerta!

Era el momento de de despedirse de sus pequeños, para visitar a Cloud. Respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

¡De verdad que intenté hacerlo más largo! ¿Cómo lo harán mis autores favoritos? =O

De nuevo, este es mi primer fic, así que por favor dejen sus comentarios, pues necesito saber lo que está quedando mal, tanto como lo que está quedando bien =) ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Tifa, Tifa, Tifa

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Dios, no puedo creer lo mucho que me tomé para escribir más O_O ¡Lo siento mucho, de veras que sí! Para compensar, debería escribir algo más largo, pero secillamente no me salió TT-TT Perdónenme, pero estuve enviciada con el Ragnarok Online, y es que es tan divertido *-*, pero ya lo dejé (si, claro) ^,^Û Como sea, aquí va el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste =D

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, FFVII no me pertenece (¡maldición!) sino que es propiedad de Square Enix.

* * *

**Café con Miel**

**Capítulo III: Tifa, Tifa, Tifa...**

-Ugh…

Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero una luz muy brillante le obligó a cerrarlos otra vez. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo abrirlos de nuevo. Y no había sido nada más y nada menos que la deslumbrante luz del sol, que penetraba en la habitación por una ventana abierta con cortinas blancas, que habían sido atadas cuidadosamente con un trozo de la misma tela, en forma del típico nudo que se hace en los zapatos, una a cada lado de la ventana. Al tiempo que su vista se acostumbraba a la luz del día, se dio cuenta de que había una persona junto a su camilla. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación al verla allí otra vez.

-¡Tifa!- Gritó en su oído, sorprendido.

La mujer despertó sobresaltada. Y no, no era Tifa.

-Otra vez, hijo, ¡que me llamo Gertrudis! – Soltó ésta, mirándole como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, indignada por haber sido despertada de ésa manera tan descortés… por octava vez.- En serio, si sigues con eso de ''¡Tifa, Tifa, eres tú!'' yo...- hizo una pausa. Hablaba con un tono de preocupación- Sabes… de veras que lo he pensado y… creo que tendremos que derivarte a una clínica psiquiátrica…

Cloud no podía creerlo. Estaba completamente seguro de que había sido ella. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco en ése lugar? Demonios, no podía permitir que le llevaran a un lugar como ése. Al menos hasta donde él sabía, se encontraba perfectamente cuerdo… ¡boba enfermera incompetente! Pero él no iba a salir y decirle eso, no era educado, prefería callarse la boca… aunque sería mejor dejarle claro que era alguien lúcido, y bastante inteligente. ¿Qué podría decir? Nunca se le han dado bien las palabras… prefería que le hicieran preguntas que se pudieran contestar con un sí o un no. (Aunque no era que él lo dijera, cuando era negativo respondía con la cabeza, y cuando era positivo, pues aún más fácil, no decía nada). De súbito, una idea vino a su cabeza.

-Ah… no, sólo bromeaba- Aseguró Cloud, intentando sonreír… sin conseguirlo. Era gracioso, la cara que puso hacía parecer que estuviera estreñido, y uno de sus ojos estaba más cerrado que el otro, dándole un aspecto algo demente.

-Bu-bueno- La enfermera tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas- Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a ir al baño.

-No, descuide, no tengo ganas- Respondió él, algo decepcionado al darse cuenta de que su estrategia no resultó del todo bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces iré por tu desayuno…- Hizo ademán de salir del cuarto, pero se detuvo y lo miró, luego caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, paró de nuevo, y se dirigió a él. -¿Seguro que no quieres ir? Porque yo lo entiendo perfectamente, y no es motivo de vergüenza, todos los seres humanos tienen sus nece…

-No, gracias, estoy bien- La cortó él, algo fastidiado y… ¿ruborizado? En ése momento recordó algo, y miró de un lado a otro, como buscando algo, que no vió en ningún lado

-Bien, entonces ya vuelvo con tu comida…

-Disculpe… ¿por casualidad no habrá visto una espada? Algo grande y bastante pesada.

-Ah, ésa hojalata…- Dijo, recordando- Sí… era enorme, y asustaba a los pacientes -Dijo, escandalizada.

-Ésa misma. ¿Puedo saber dónde está?- Quiso saber el joven.

-Ya le dije que asustaba a los pacientes, así que hice que la tiraran.- Dijo con indiferencia –Pesaba tanto, que tuve que llamar a dos jóvenes practicantes, y un doctor para que la sacaran del cuarto.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?

* * *

-¡Hola, papá!- Gritó Marlene con emoción, saltándole encima a Barret. De veras que estaba contenta, ya que hace un mes y medio que no veía a su padre.

-¡Marlene, tesoro! ¿Cómo has estado?- Cualquiera diría que él era un tipo demasiado duro y gruñón, pero tenía toda clase de sentimientos… adoraba a su pequeña más que a la vida misma, apreciaba muchísimo a sus amigos (pero no lo iba a andar diciendo, aunque sí lo demostrara), e incluso el pequeño Denzel le comenzaba a agradar mucho también. Todos ellos conformaban su ''familia''… una extraña, pero muy unida clase de familia. La apretó con fuerza y luego de un minuto la volvió a bajar a su lugar, notando que Denzel se encontraba atrás, apoyado en el marco de madera de la puerta, observando la escena.

-Hola, Barret- Dijo con una leve sonrisa. ¡Pero que pequeño más tímido! Cualquiera diría de que es el hijo legítimo de Cloud. Barret se acercó a él y lo apretó en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Hola, pequeñuelo! ¿Cómo te has portado últimamente?- Preguntó, bajándolo al suelo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien, él siempre se porta bien- Contestó por él Marlene riendo, y haciendo sonrojar a Denzel.

Barret miró alrededor. La habitación era una ya conocida sala de estar, muy acogedora. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono malva claro, tenían muchas fotografías y eran muy diversas, al igual que sus pintorescos personajes. Yuffie riendo, cabalgando un chocobo furioso que la trataba de tirar; Barret en un traje de marinero blanco, posando en Costa del Sol; Tifa tocando un piano blanco, algo divertida, con el robot Caith Sith cantando recostado sobre él; Vincent sentado sobre un tejado con Cid, al parecer molestándolo, y por supuesto, con su cigarro en la boca; Marlene y Denzel sobre Nanaki junto a la fogata del Cañón Cosmo; Elena y Reno, sonriendo a la cámara en una mesa de lo que parecía ser el bar de Tifa, pero éste era algo diferente, y más atrás se veían Rude y Tseng sentados en la barra, y aún más lejos, tras la barra estaba Johnny, el pelirrojo viejo amigo de la infancia de Tifa (N/A: si, él también era su amigo, Cloud no es el único xD)… Pero, lamentablemente faltaba alguien. Aerith… nunca tuvieron la ocasión de tomarse una fotografía con ella. Aunque ellos nunca necesitarían ninguna fotografía para recordarla.

En fin, también tenía bastantes estanterías, en ellas había muchos libros y papeles desordenados, pero entre ellos Barret notó algo especial… parecía ser una foto familiar, en ella aparecían Cloud y Tifa, con los niños, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola, Barret- Saludó Tifa con una sonrisa, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Oh, Tifa. Hola- Contestó Barret, al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Él siempre saludaba de abrazos, desde que Aerith falleció, para no tener que lamentarse de nuevo de no haber abrazado nunca a alguien que era importante para él… y Aerith lo fue… no, lo era. Ella salvó a su Marlene, y probablemente por su culpa, ella…

-Muchas gracias por venir, Barret. Perdona que te haya molestado- Se disculpó ella, cuando se separaron. Se le notaba en la miraba que se encontraba muy preocupada.

-No, está bien. Es genial saber que confías así en mi- Dijo él, tratando de animarla.

-¡Papá, vamos!- Llamó Marlene, mientras cargaba todas las maletas sobre Denzel, que no podía ver ni hacia donde iba, pues llevaba unas cinco maletas sobre él.

Barret rió y se las quitó de encima. Los niños caminaron hacia afuera, seguidos de Barret, y luego de Tifa. Subieron las maletas a la camioneta (N/A: No sé si Barret tenga o no una camioneta, pero en mi mente así es 8D), Barret subió al asiento del conductor, dándoles a los niños más libertad para despedirse de la joven.

-Adiós, Tifa. Te vamos a extrañar mucho- Le dijo Marlene, dándole un abrazo con cierta tristeza.

Luego corrió a la camioneta, quedando sólo Tifa y Denzel. Denzel se veía algo nervioso, Tifa lo sabía, así que tampoco dijo nada. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Denzel se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola también. Tifa correspondió el abrazo, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

-Adiós, Denzel. Cuídate mucho- Dijo ella mientras se separaban.

-Adiós, mamá- Dijo éste, para luego correr hacia la camioneta.

_¿Mamá? _

La acababa de llamar mamá… era increíble lo reconfortante que eso había resultado para ella. La hizo sentirse tan feliz, tan… madre. Eso quería decir que Denzel si la quería también a ella, que ella lo estaba haciendo bien, que ellos eran realmente una familia. Los despidió con la mano, al tiempo que la camioneta se alejaba, perdiéndose en la distancia. Sí, ellos eran una familia… aunque Cloud aún era como el padre de los niños, se preguntaba ¿Qué eran ellos? Era una relación algo extraña, porque, sí, eran amigos, pero también cuidaban de esos pequeños como si fuesen sus padres, pero ¿Cómo llamar a ésa extraña relación? No lo sabía, nunca fueron pareja (lamentablemente) ni nada por el estilo… un momento ¡Cloud, es cierto! Debía ir a Junon, casi lo olvidaba. Entró a la casa, y se dirigió a su habitación, tomó el bolso que había hecho con lo indispensable que necesitaría en el camino, y otro bolso vacío, y se dirigió al cuarto de Cloud. El cuarto de Cloud… era extraño estar allí sin que fuera para limpiarlo o hacer la cama. Como sea, abrió el ropero, y sacó unas cuantas mudas de ropa. Abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda, y sacó ropa interior… eso era aún más extraño… tal vez demasiado, así que tomó un montón y las arrojó al bolso, sin mirarla, con las mejillas rosadas. Agarró la linterna que su amigo siempre mantenía en su mesita de noche y salió del cuarto corriendo, con un bolso en cada mano. Luego de un profundo suspiro se encaminó hacia la puerta…

_La foto._

Corrió hacia la estantería, y miró la foto familiar (*). Allí estaba ella en la iglesia del Sector 5, junto a Cloud, quien llevaba en brazos a Marlene, y delante de ellos se encontraba Denzel. Le gustaba mucho mirarla, porque le hacía sentir bien, así que la metió en su bolso, y se marchó rumbo al centro de Edge. Una vez allí, se encaminó hacia un callejón, en el cual, tras un basurero enorme (el típico basurero de callejón, muy grande y cuadrado), se encontraba una tapa redonda que daba al alcantarillado. Se metió en él, bajó un poco la escalera, cerró la tapa y continuó bajando. Conforme bajaba podía sentir un hedor que iba en aumento, hasta que llegó al piso.

Encendió la linterna, y pudo ver que se encontraba en una vereda estrecha, pegada a la pared, y que abajo estaba toda esa agua inmunda, que apestaba todo el lugar. Se cubrió la nariz con la mano sin guante (si, sólo llevaba guante en una mano) y caminó hacia la izquierda. Era un camino que parecía no tener fin, pero sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Como el alcantarillado iba por toda la ciudad, había muchas intersecciones. Caminó por 15 minutos y torció a la izquierda en la primera intersección, caminó por 15 minutos más y volvió a torcer a la izquierda en la segunda intersección. Le llevó unos 15 minutos más encontrar la siguiente intersección, pero ésta vez torció a la derecha. Caminó tres minutos más, hasta encontrar una puerta que tenía un aviso que decía algo como: ''¡PRECAUCUCIÓN! ALTO VOLTAJE, POR FAVOR, MANTÉNGASE ALEJADO''. Ella sabía que esto no era cierto, así que entró. Apagó la linterna, y aquí ya no había necesidad de cubrirse la nariz, pues hedor no lograba entrar a la habitación. Ésta se veía muy acogedora, no era demasiado grande y carecía de iluminación, salvo por una chimenea y una lámpara de escritorio. Junto a la chimenea habían dos sofás y un sillón, los tres del mismo tono escarlata. Sobre un sofá había un hombre durmiendo acostado. Tenía el cabello rojo algo largo y muy desordenado, que se iría todo sobre su cara, de no ser porque unas gafas en su frente lo mantenían levantado. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje negro de tela y una camisa blanca, que se vería muy formal si no tuviera la chaqueta abierta, llevara corbata, y abotonara su camisa. En los pómulos de su cara tenía unas marcas rojas, una en cada pómulo.

Había muchas estanterías repletas de libros, y varios diplomas colgados. Al fondo de la habitación había un escritorio, sobre el cual se encontraba la ya mencionada lámpara, además de un montón de lápices, papeles, unos cuantos libros, y un teléfono. Tras el escritorio se encontraba un hombre rubio, sus ojos eran azules y vestía un traje blanco muy formal. Éste la miraba atónito, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Hola, Rufus ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí?- Preguntó Tifa con la mayor inocencia posible.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó éste, aún en el mismo estado.

-Oye, no fue rápido. Me llevó 48 minutos llegar hasta aquí, sin contar la peste, ¡y estoy segura de que mi ropa se impregnó de esa asquerosidad de olor también!- Dijo, agachando la cabeza para tratar de comprobar el olor de su ropa.

-¿Cómo sabes de esto? ¡¿Cómo sabes que trabajamos en clandestinidad?- Preguntó otra vez, más fuerte, casi gritando, haciendo que Reno despertara sobresaltado.

-Al parecer sigues subestimándonos… como en los viejos tiempos…- Comentó ella, hablando de una forma algo… ¿amenazante? No, ésa no es la palabra… ¿apelativa? No, bueno en fin…

-¿''Nos''? ¿Es que no eres la única que lo sabe?

-¿Es en serio, Rufus? Sí, para tu información hay más gente lista en el mundo, aparte de ti.

Reno, que en un momento observaba la escena casi en un estado de shock aún desde el sofá, volvió en sí, se puso de pie y se paró junto a Tifa, frente al escritorio de Rufus. Tifa volteó con rapidez la cabeza, para ver al nuevo invitado, percatándose de que sólo era Reno.

-Ah, eres tú. Casi olvido que estabas aquí- Dijo ella, tratando de aguantar la risa que siempre le venía cuando decía algo que no era cierto. Debía mantenerse firme, debía mantener la pose amenazante… y fría. Nunca en su vida imaginó que costase tanto, ¿Cómo podía Cloud andar siempre así por la vida, sin reír ni bromear, ni nada de esos detalles que alegran y suavizan todo? Seguramente debía ser cuestión de personalidades… simplemente él era diferente a ella, sólo eso. Él era frío, ella no.

-¡Oooooyee!- Exclamó Reno, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –Y dicen que yo soy el descortés. ¡No puedes venir a saludarme así, nena!

-No vine a saludarte. Y no me llames así- Repuso ésta, cortante.

-Ouch. Eso duele, chica.

-Volviendo al tema…- Interrumpió Rufus, irritado.

-Ah, sí.

-Reno, puedes retirarte.

-¡¿Por quéeeeee? ¡De veras quiero oír el restoo!- Dijo el otro, suplicante.

-Retírate, te dije.

-No, será mejor que se quede.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos al grano de una vez… ¿Qué pretendes al venir aquí?- Pidió Rufus, exasperado.

-Bueno… no querrás que nadie se entere de esto, ¿o sí?

-¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?

-Oh, a mí no me interesa tu dinero- Contestó la apelada.

-¿Y qué quieres entonces?- Dijo Reno, hablando por su jefe.

-Un helicóptero.

* * *

(*) La fotografía familiar... pues es que existe =D chibiasta la creó, y es preciosa. Si quieren verla, les dejaré algunos enlaces. Chibiasta, además de esto, ha creado un montón de fanart CloTi, como también del incomparable Zack 8D Su cuenta en Deviant Art es chibiasta, así que abran una nueva ventana o pestaña, y escriban chibiasta. deviantart. com

Esto no es spam, ¿o si? xD Porque no es propaganda, más bien quiero que vean y aprecien lo que yo veo *-*

¿Y bien? Es un honor que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo hasta aquí, en serio ='D ... pero, aún así... Reviews, por favor ;o

¡De veras! ¡Necesito saber su opinión para mejorar! Por favor, se los ruego de rodillas. Yo antes leía fics, y no dejaba ningún review (y qué avergonzada me siento al decirlo), pero al final (ahora que yo escribo) determiné que era algo sumamente descortés de mi parte D= Y sí, los estoy llamando descorteses xD. Gracias, ¡Adiós!

¡Ah, por ciertoooo! Si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia, les ruego que me manden un PM, es cierto, es latoso, pero me harán un gran favor, y siempre se siente bien hacer una buena acción =)


End file.
